An Adventure in a Somewhat Similar World
by Sand-wolf579
Summary: Jade get's sucked into the world of Xiaolin Showdown and meets the monks, who help her try to get back to her world. Unfortunately two others also get thrown into this world, and they aren't nearly as nice as Jade is.
1. Prologue

** A/N: Alright, this story idea was requested, so the idea wasn't mine, just the writing was. But I did have some fun writing it, hope you enjoy reading it. **

**I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures, or Xiaolin Showdown**

Jade Chan groaned and hit her head down on the table. Jade had been begging nonstop for her Uncle Jackie to take her with him whenever he went places. Now, finally, Jackie had let Jade come with him. But if Jade had known how long and boring it would be she would have rather stayed home. They hadn't even started and Jade was bored out of her mind.

"Jackie, this is taking forever." Jade complained to her Uncle. The two of them were still at the hotel, gathering their things for the day, which they'd been doing for the past hour, "Can't we just go now."

"Yes Jade, we can go now." Jackie says as he gets the last of his tools. Jade smiled and grabbed her own bag and went to follow Jackie. Jade may find Jackie's work boring, but it's better then sitting in the hotel doing nothing. And who knows? This might be one of those times when something exciting and awesome happens.

"So, where are we going?" Jade asks Jackie.

"To a cave a short distance from here," Jackie responds, "a friend of mine has discovered something there and he was hoping that I would take a look at it. We need to do it today, because he thinks that somebody else is after the same thing."

"Wait, this thing's already been found?" Jade asks, "Does that mean that you don't have to take hours to dig with a spoon and dust with the puny brush?"

Jackie smiled, "It won't take hours this time Jade, but we'll still have to be a little careful, understand?" Jade nodded and followed her Uncle into the cave. While Jackie went to join his friend by whatever he found Jade wandered around the cave and looked around. The whole thing was like a maze and it was pretty cool.

Jade all around the cave, she even found a tunnel that went up and at the end was a ledge overlooking another spot in the cave. Jade looked over the ledge, gasped, and ducked out of sight. There was someone down there, and they didn't look friendly. Jade took a deep breath and took another look, and what she saw wasn't a good thing. Down below her stood Valmont and some other people in the dark hand.

"They must be the other people who want the whatever it is," Jade muttered, "I have to go tell Jackie." Jade snuck quietly back through the tunnel, and when she was out of earshot started running back to where Jackie was.

"Jackie, Jackie, we have a problem," Jade says while she tugged on her Uncles arm.

"Jade, I'm busy right now." Jackie says without looking at her, his concentration still on the…what was that? It was a strange, flat, diamond shaped thing that looked important, like it did something other then look weird. Jade was so distracted that she entirely forgot about telling Jackie that the Dark Hand was here.

"What the…Chan, what are you doing here?" A new voice says. Jackie finally turns and see's the Dark Hand there.

"I could ask you the same thing." Jackie says.

"We heard there was a diamond here," Finn says, "So hand it over."

Jackie doesn't hand it to the Enforcers, but gives it to Jade instead. The Enforcers immediately begin their usual routine of trying to beat Jackie, but he was a much better fighter then they were and was able to face them no problem. Jade used this distraction to her advantage and ran off to another part of the cave. But she ended up getting lost and running into a dead end. Jade turned around and started running the other way, but ended up running into Valmont, who had followed her.

"Chan's not here to help you this time," Valmont says, "so why not make this easy for the both of us and hand that diamond over?"

"It's not an actual diamond," Jade says stubbornly, "It's just the shape of one, but it's not a priceless gem…at least, I don't think it is." Jade then takes another look at the strange object in her hand.

"It doesn't matter what it is," Valmont says, "It's bound to bring in some money either way, so give it here." Valmont moves to grab the object, but Jade keeps her grip on it and doesn't let go. Jade and Valmont tug at the diamond shaped thing and only stop when it starts to glow strangely. Jade suddenly feels a strange tugging sensation, as if something was pulling her somewhere else. And by the look on Valmont's face, the same thing was happening to him.

"JACKIE**." **Jade calls out for help, but it was too late. The glow of the diamond had grown and enveloped both Jade and Valmont. When the glow had receded neither of them were there anymore.

**Have I said before just how much I hate naming stories? The answer is a lot, it's a lot harder to do then it looks.**


	2. Chapter 1

**The prologue and chapter one are up on the first day, but that won't happen very much, the chapters will be farther apart. There was a month between writing the prologue and this chapter, but let me tell you, review's are a great motivation to get another chapter up faster...I'm just saying.**

"Come on Dojo, can't you fly any faster?" Raimundo asks. A Shen Gong Wu had finally revealed itself, the first one in three weeks, and the monks were eager to get this one.

"I don't need to go any faster, we're there." Dojo says as he lands on the ground, near a cliff, because they were indeed near the Shen Gong Wu. Dojo shrinks to his small dragon form and glares at Raimundo, "But for future reference, if you want to go any faster, you can use a Wu."

"Dojo, you know Raimundo didn't mean anything by that," Kimiko says as she sends a warning look to Raimundo, but he was too busy watching the skies to notice. Kimiko looked up in the skies too, but all she saw was a bird, nothing to worry about.

Kimiko turns back to Dojo. "But you were the one who was stressing how important it was that we get this Shen Gong Wu." And indeed he had, Dojo had told the four kids that it was of utmost importance that this Shen Gong Wu not fall into evil's hands. But they were in such a hurry that they didn't even know what the Shen Gong Wu they were looking for did, or even what it looked like.

"Anyways, Dojo, what Shen Gong Wu are we looking for?" Kimiko asks the dragon. Before Dojo could answer, Raimundo holds up his hand and says "We don't have time for that right now, we'll get the Wu, then find out what it does." With that said Raimundo runs towards the cliff, jumps into the air, and says "Shoku Astro, Wind." The wind picked him up and he flew up to the top of the cliff.

Even though there hadn't been a Shen Gong Wu activated for a few weeks, they had been keeping busy, Raimundo more then the others. When Raimundo had become leader and a Shoku Warrior he'd begun training even harder to hone his abilities. Raimundo had soon perfected his Shoku ability and was able to fly with ease.

Raimundo landed on the cliff and reached for a strange diamond shaped rock that stood out from the others. When Raimundo touched it it glowed, as if touched by multiple people at once.

"Hannibal Bean, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown." Raimundo says to the bean that had jumped on the Wu the same time as Raimundo had touched it.

Down at the bottom of the cliff, Omi turns to Kimiko and says "Did you notice him up there?" Kimiko shook her head and turned back to the cliff to watch what would happen.

"My Sphere of Yun, against your Moby Morpher." Raimundo wagers, "The game is an aerial battle, first to touch the ground loses."

"Fine, let's do this." Hannibal agrees.

"Xiaolin Showdown!" The two of them shout. Instantly the cliff beneath their feet shrunk down to the ground. Raimundo uses his wind to keep himself aloft while Hannibal Bean uses his Moby Morpher to become bigger and grow some sort of gross looking wing type things.

They had barely yelled "Gong Yi Tempai" before Hannibal moved to attack Raimundo, but the Xiaolin Warrior had seen the attack coming and was able to dodge quite easily. The two fought back and forth for a few minutes until Raimundo seemed to be getting the upper hand. But then the something very strange happened…even on Showdown standards.

A bright light suddenly appeared and a figure appeared out of the brightness and started falling quickly to the ground. Raimundo and Hannibal both stopped the fighting and watched the person fall. They'd never seen a something like this happen in a showdown before.

Raimundo knew that he couldn't just float around and let them fall, he had to help. After all, hitting the ground hurt…a lot. Raimundo flew to the person falling, a black haired unconscious girl who seemed to be about twelve years of age, and caught her. Unfortunately, Hannibal Bean, being the evil Bean that he was, took advantage of Raimundo being distracted and hit him, hard, knocking him down to the ground, ending the Showdown.

The landscape went back to normal and Hannibal laughed evilly, shrunk to his bean size, hopped on the yin-yang bird, and flew off with his new Shen Gong Wu. The other three Xiaolin Warriors rushed over to Raimundo, who was still lying on the ground.

"Raimundo, are you okay?" Kimiko asks. Raimundo sits up and rubs his head.

"Yeah, I'm cool, but I'm not so sure about her." Raimundo says with a concerned look at the girl who he had caught. She didn't look very hurt, but she was still unconscious. Raimundo didn't even know this girl, yet he felt somewhat responsible for her. The dragon of the wind sighs and says "We have to take her back to the temple."

"What? No!" Omi exclaims, "Remember the last time we brought some poor girl back with us to the temple?" Raimundo ignores Omi and picks up the girl.

"If she ends up wanting to destroy the world then I'll let you say 'I told you so'." Raimundo tells Omi. Nobody else disagrees with this and the warriors all hop back on Dojo and head back to the temple. Shortly after they got back to the temple the girl started waking up.

"Ugh," the young girl groans, "Where am I? What happened?"

"You're at the Xiaolin temple." Raimundo tells her, "We brought you here after you fell out of the sky."

"Fell out of the sky?" the girl says dubiously, "why would I fall out of the sky?"

"We were hoping you could tell us." Kimiko says.

"Sorry, I have no idea." The girl says.

"That's okay, it doesn't matter." Raimundo insists. "Oh, by the way, my name's Raimundo. And these are my friends, Omi, Kimiko, Clay, and Dojo."

"I'm Jade." The girl says. She then bends down to take a better look at Dojo.

"So what exactly are you?" she asks.

"What does it look like I am?" Dojo says frustratingly, "I'm a dragon."

"Sorry, but I've met dragons, and you look nothing like them." Jade says. Dojo glares at her and grows back to his large size.

"This dragon enough for you?" Dojo growls. Jade makes a sound similar to a whimper.

"Okay, so you're a dragon…but you guys are good guys, right?" Jade asks nervously.

"Yeah, of course." Raimundo says "Why do you ask?"

"Well, as I've said, I've met dragons, and they were about as bad as they come." Jade says as she puts her hands in her pockets. A look of confusion then comes across her face and she brings out a small diamond shaped thing. Everyone gasps when they see it.

"Isn't that the Shen Gong Wu that Raimundo lost?" Omi asks, not noticing the glare that Raimundo sent his way.

"What's a Shen Gong Wu?" Jade asks.

"They're strange looking magical objects that do weird things." Raimundo says.

"So…like talismans?" Jade says.

"Sure…whatever talismans are." Raimundo says.

"Anyways, what are you doing with a Wu? Especially one that we just lost?" Kimiko asks.

"Actually, that's not the one that Raimundo lost." Dojo says. "This is a different one."

"What do you mean? They look the exact same." Raimundo says.

"That's because they're very similar." Dojo says. "This is a Shen Gong Wu called the Dimension Diamond. It's actually one of the five Dimension Diamonds."

"Five Dimension Diamonds?" Omi says, "Why is there five?"

"These five Shen Gong Wu let one travel to different dimensions. Two let you travel to different dimensions, a good one and a bad one. Two let you travel from different dimensions, a good one and a bad one. The last one let's you control the other ones." Dojo explains. "We hid one of the diamonds in the good dimension."

"Which must've been the one that I found." Jade says.

"Wait, so Jade's got the one that let's you travel from good dimensions, right?" Omi asks. Dojo nods and Omi continues "Then which one did Hannibal Bean take?" Dojo thinks for a second, then he shakes his head.

"I can't remember," Dojo says, "But let's just hope it's not the one that lets him open a portal to a bad dimension, or else we'll be in a lot of trouble."

**A/N: The prologue and chapter one are up on the same day, but that won't happen very much, the chapters will be farther apart. There was a month between writing the prologue and this chapter, but let me tell you, review's are a great motivation to get another chapter up faster...I'm just saying**


	3. Chapter 2

**Wow, I make you wait for twenty days and give you a really short chapter? How is that fair? Oh well, I will try to improve the updating and length of the chapters. This one was going to be longer, but then I wouldn't have it up for probably another week.**

Alright, enough rant. I own neither Jackie Chan Adventures, nor Xiaolin showdown, so let's just get on with the story, shall we?

Jack Spicer moved around his basement work area, moving from Jack-bot to Jack-bot, trying to improve them in some way. Jack cranked up his music and started working on one of his Jack-bots, not really noticing, or caring what exactly he was doing. He was just glad to have the time and space to be able to do anything.

A little while ago, Wuya and Hannibal Bean started working together again, which was a fact that Jack normally couldn't care less about. Jack had long since stopped caring about what any of the other people on the Heylin side were doing or who they were working with. Jack wouldn't care about it, except they were now involving him in this.

Jack got angry at just the thought of it. When Wuya and the stupid bean started working together they came and took over Jack's secret lair. Their reasoning was that they didn't want Chase to know what they were up too, and Jack's lair was the only place where Chase Young wouldn't even think of searching for them. So now Jack was unwillingly involved in whatever the two of them were planning. Hannibal Bean and Wuya were currently gone to get some Shen Gong Wu or something. Jack didn't know what the Wu did, or why they wanted it, and frankly, he didn't want to.

Just when Jack was starting to enjoy the temporary solitariness, Wuya and the stupid bean decided to return. Jack could see that Hannibal Bean had the Shen Gong Wu that they'd gone to get. Wuya on the other hand was dragging behind her some random guy with long white hair, wearing a green suit. Jack wasn't very happy about this.

"Hey, it's bad enough that you two are taking over my lair, now you're dragging random weirdo's here too?" Jack whines, glaring at Wuya.

"I'm the weirdo?" Valmont asks, offended. "Maybe you've failed to see the crazy hag or the talking bean."

"No, those guys are freaks." Jack explains, "You're the weirdo."

"Enough!" Wuya says in a threatening tone, successfully getting Jack and Valmont to shut up. "This...man, fell out of a portal shortly after we found the Shen Gong Wu." Wuya explains. "He could have only gotten here with the help of a Shen Gong Wu. So we brought him here, to try to, well, persuade him to give it to us."

"I've already told you, I don't have this Wu of yours." Valmont says, "I don't even know what a Wu is." The others just ignore what the man said.

"We searched him, and he's right." Hannibal Bean says, "He doesn't have the Wu, which means that the girl that I saw must have it."

"But we might not need that dimension diamond," Wuya says, "The one that you won in the showdown might be the diamond we're looking for." Wuya snatches the black diamond thing that Hannibal Bean was carrying and she holds it out.

"Dimension diamond!" Wuya explains, holding out the Shen Gong Wu. The diamond changed from it's normally gray color, to a very dark black. Another portal came out of the stone, this one though was black. The portal grew larger and everyone stepped back, watching, and waiting to see what would happen.

Two glowing red eyes suddenly appeared, and a second later a human sized creature that looked half imp, half bat, came flying out of the portal, which closed immediately after it came through. The creature stayed in the air out of reach of the others below him, watching them all somewhat cautiously.

The witch and weird bean thing were looking at him with a look in their eyes that he was all too familiar with. That was the look of an uncontrollable hunger for power. The red haired boy looked like he couldn't decide whether to be terrified or awestruck. Then there was that loathsome mortal, how come he had to be here? Evidently the mortal man recognized him too.

"Are you kidding me?" Valmont says, "I thought that you demons were out of my life for good. I was ready to be done with all this magic business. As if it's not bad enough that I've been kidnapped by some crazy hag, but I also have to run into you again. Probably the most pathetic, childish, weakest of all demon's anywhere."

The imp bat creature had heard enough. The demon flies down and puts his claw on Valmont's forehead. Valmont closed his eyes when he felt the familiar tingle of magic being used on him. Valmont was really starting to hate being mixed up in all this magic madness. When the feeling of magic was gone Valmont opens his eyes only to see that, to his horror, he'd been turned into a small child...again.

The demon still glared at Valmont. "Maybe now you'll learn a lesson." the demon says. "Nobody, and especially no mortal, gets away with talking about me like that. You will respect Hsi Wu, the demon sorcerer of the skies."

**Ooh, Valmont and Hsi Wu are involved in this now too, that should be fun. Anyways, I'll probably have the next chapter up within the next 2-3 weeks. While you wait feel free to drop a review, because I love them, and they make me happy.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry, once again, for the long wait. I would have had this up sooner, but I spent all of last week trying to write an annoying story, then I decided to take a few days break, but I'm back now, and will update this quicker than I have been.**

**And I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures or Xiaolin Showdown, I'm just a fan of both of them.**

Hsi Wu turning Valmont into a child was met with mixed reactions from the others. Valmont was, expectedly, outraged. Wuya was impressed, that kind of magic wasn't easy to master. Hannibal Bean was amused, but also a little worried. He and Wuya had opened the portal just so they could get a demon who could help tip the scales in the Heylin's favor. This demon though was strong, and didn't seem likely to do what they told it to. They'd have to teach it who was in charge. Jack Spicer though had a completely different reaction to this.

"Ha, you turned him into a kid." Jack Spicer exclaims, "That is so cool!"

"It is cool, isn't it?" Hsi Wu says, clearly pleased with himself, "Trust me though, that's not the least of what I can do." Hsi Wu only just finished saying this when he gets hit by a shock of lightning. Hsi Wu shrieks in pain and turns around to see Wuya there pointing the Eye of Dashi at him.

"So you're powerful, that's good." Wuya says, "But now you need to learn obedience for your masters."

"Masters?" Hsi Wu asks, leering at Wuya. "I am nobody's servant. Nobody is master over me." This comment is met with a blast of fire from Star Hanabi hitting him, catching him off guard.

"Maybe not now, but you'll learn to accept that we're in charge." Wuya says.

"I doubt it," Hsi Wu says with a glare, "I'm a slow learner."

"Oh, but pain is a good teacher." Wuya says, "So I hope you're ready for your first lesson." This first lesson was basically attacking the sky demon with different Shen Gong Wu until a few minutes later when the demon fell to the ground, unconscious.

"I don't think you have to worry about him anymore." Valmont says, "He's quite pathetic, he'll probably obey you now."

"So you know this demon?" Wuya asks.

"Unfortunately, yes." Valmont says. "And his whole family."

"Despite what you say, I don't think he's ready to listen to us." Hannibal Bean says. "Maybe you have some other ideas to get him to listen."

"I might be able to come up with something." Valmont says. Wuya takes the newly acquired Sphere of Yun and uses it on Hsi Wu, trapping him in a sphere. Wuya then turns to Jack.

"We're going to go discuss this in another room," Wuya says, "You stay here and watch the demon." Then, ignoring Jack's protests, Wuya, Hannibal Bean, and Valmont leave the room to talk, leaving Jack behind, which he was not very happy about.

"Not fair, why can't I ever know anything about what's going on?" Jack whines. "There's no need to watch the demon. It's not like he's going to wake up in the next three minutes." Suddenly the demon's eyes snap open. Jack screams and jumps back about five feet.

"Would you not scream?" Hsi Wu growls, "I'd rather the others not come back in here."

"but-but you were knocked out." Jack says, his voice sounding more like a whimper than anything.

"It's called faking it." Hsi Wu says. "You seriously think those amateurs could have done any harm to me? If there's one thing I've learned from my siblings torturing me, it's that playing dead is a very good way to get them to stop."

Jack blinked, "And it works?"

"Obviously." Hsi Wu says, "They stopped, didn't they?"

"Oh yeah." Jack says, embarrassed that he didn't think of that before. Jack is silent for a few seconds, but he can't keep his excitement contained. "So you can actually do cooler stuff than turning someone into a child?"

"Of course I can." Hsi Wu scoffs. "I'm a demon sorcerer, that means I can use all kinds of magic. Although the kind that I specialize in is anything time related."

"So, can you time travel?" Jack asks.

"What sort of sorcerer would I be if I couldn't?" Hsi Wu says, "But I don't, because it's really energy consuming, and boring."

"Can you speed up or slow down time?" Jack asks. Hsi Wu nods, "Well, can you stop time?" Hsi Wu starts to nod, but then stops and thinks.

"I actually have never tried that before." Hsi Wu says.

"Oh, that makes sense." Jack says, "I was wondering why you were just letting yourself get beat up when you could just freeze time and fly away." Hsi Wu's eyes widen with realization. That instant Wuya and the others returned.

"I thought I said to get us if he woke up." Wuya says to Jack.

"He just barely got up." Jack lies. He didn't say it very convincingly, but Wuya bought it. She walks past Jack and looks at Hsi Wu.

"Are you ready to listen to us now?" Wuya asks, "Or do you need more persuading?" Hsi Wu doesn't say anything, but his eyes had such defiance in them, it was clear he wasn't about to do anything she said.

"Fine then," Wuya says, "you're bringing this on yourself." Wuya takes the Sphere of Yun to let Hsi Wu out to torture him some more. She doesn't notice the demon's smirk, or the fact that he was preparing a spell. There was not even a second between the time Hsi Wu was let out of the sphere and when a lightning bolt hit where the demon was. There was only one problem. Hsi Wu was gone. Hannibal and Wuya look at the spot that the demon was a second ago in shock.

"Where did he go?" Wuya asks.

"There was no way he could have done that...whatever it was." Hannibal Bean says. While the witch and Heylin demon argue about what had happened and whose fault it was, Jack was standing where he had been before. He hadn't moved, and he only had one thought on his mind.

_Oops._

**Alright, that chapter's a bit longer, but not by much. I'll try to work on that. Oh, and another thing, Sorry if Wuya, Hannibal Bean, Valmont and Hsi Wu just don't seem like themselves. I am no good at writing bad guys. I'm going to try to work on that too...guess I'm going to try to work on a lot of things. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed what little there is. And if you enjoy it, review...please review.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter for you, see, I updated it a little sooner, and this chapter is a lot longer, and hopefully more in character...see? I told you I would work on those things. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Freedom. The most amazing thing in the world. Hsi Wu flew through the skies, high above the clouds. He didn't know exactly where he was going, and he really didn't care. Just being able to fly through blue skies again was more than Hsi Wu ever thought he'd be able to experience again. He was free to do what he wanted, free from his idiotic abusive siblings. And on top of that, he now knew about one more power of magic that he could do, thanks to that stupid boy. Yep, life was good.

After a while Hsi Wu landed on a hill away from any population. He may be a sky demon, but even he gets tired and needs a break from flying every once and a while. After landing though, Hsi Wu feels a dark presence, a familiar one. But that couldn't be possible, it couldn't be...him.

"Well, I never thought I'd see you here." A voice says. Hsi Wu turns and to his horror, sees Chase Young standing just behind him.

"I like to do the unexpected." Hsi Wu says with an air of confidence that Chase wasn't fooled by for a second. He could see the fear in the demon's eyes. Chase smiles cruelly, The demon remembered him, as Chase suspected he would. He thought he could get away from his fate? Chase would have the winged fool soon, he couldn't escape this time.

"Stop running away." Chase says, "Accept what has been set for you."

"I don't think I will." Hsi Wu growls, his eyes not leaving Chase's, not even when Chase was joined by a number of his jungle cats. Hsi Wu glares at Chase. He wasn't going to submit, he wasn't going to be one of Chase's lackey's that did whatever he said without thought. "Why do you think I'd join you just because you tell me to?"

Chase young merely lifts up his hand and snaps his fingers. Instantly the jungle cats became their warrior versions and get set to attack the demon, but he saw it coming and was able to lift off into the air. He wasn't able to get the chance to escape though because Chase Young had turned into his lizard form and bounded up, landing on the sky demon.

Hsi Wu struggles to get the lizard demon off him. It was only by some miracle that he was able to succeed, but not before Chase had inflicted as much pain as he could on the demon. Hsi Wu finally flapped Chase off him, and without waiting to see how he would react flew off as fast he could away from Chase Young and anyone else who would think that the sky demon would make a good servant.

Hsi Wu had no idea where he was going, or how long his wings would hold out, but he didn't really care right now. He would keep on flying until he couldn't anymore, he just had to get away from this. Why couldn't his past just leave him alone? He finally escapes from one form of imprisonment, and there's a line of people trying imprison him another way. Why couldn't he just be left alone?

Hsi Wu couldn't think anymore. His thoughts were jumbled and clouded because of the pain he was in. He was injured, he needed to rest, even if just for a few minutes...or days, whichever works. Hsi Wu flew as long as he could, but finally his energy completely left him and he began to fall from the air. He crashed right into the middle of the courtyard of a Xiaolin Temple, interrupting the training session that was going on.

Three of the four monks had been practicing their elemental powers. Raimundo was the monk that wasn't actually training, as he was busy explaining to Jade what they did, getting her up to speed with anything Xiaolin or Heylin related, telling her what all the different Shen Gong Wu did, and a bunch of other random things. Training sessions were supposed to be the normal parts of their lives, so it was always surprising when something like a demon falling out of the sky happened.

The five teens surround the winged demon that had crashed into the courtyard, all wondering what he was and where he had come from. Except for Jade, she instantly recognized him, and she was more worried about how he got there, and when they could force his tail back to where he came from.

"Don't get too close to him." Jade warns, "the demon will stab you in the back without a second thought."

"He doesn't look like he can stab anything right now," Raimundo points out, "Do you see how beat up he is?"

"We should still be cautious," Omi says, "Demon's are dangerous. Just look at Hannibal Bean and Chase Young."

"Listen to the big headed monk." Jade says, "That thing cannot be trusted. It's conniving, and devious…"

"And this thing has big ears and can hear every word you're saying." Hsi Wu says as he sits up. "Nice to see you again too, Jade."

"So, I guess you two know each other." Raimundo observes, looking from the girl to the demon.

"We've met." Jade says coldly, keeping her glare glued to Hsi Wu.

"We were actually friends for a bit." Hsi Wu says.

"Very, very briefly," Jade says, "And he was faking it the whole time."

"Now, how do you know that?" Hsi Wu asks, "How do you know I'm not really Seymour?"

"Seymour wouldn't have acted like a little kid just because he didn't have his tail." Jade says. "Seriously, you were so whiney, you'd have thought you were a four year old and someone stole your favorite toy."

"Here's an idea, how about we chop off your hand and see how you feel about that." Hsi Wu retorts.

"Okay, now you two are both acting like four year olds." Kimiko says, stepping between the two of them.

"How did you get out of the demon world anyway?" Jade asks, her arms crossed over her chest. She really hated this guy, but that didn't mean that she couldn't get some answers from him.

"Someone opened a portal that I was able to get out through," Hsi Wu says, "They used one of the Dimension Diamonds. I'm guessing you got to this world a similar way." Jade nods a response, then her face is full of shock.

"Wait a second," Jade says, "How do you know about the dimension diamonds and what they do? I was only told, like, five minutes ago."

"That doesn't matter now," Raimundo says, "What does matter is that the person who opened the portal was probably Hannibal Bean, which means that he has the diamond that let's you open a portal to an evil world. If he used it once, what's to stop him from using it again to summon a whole bunch of demon's to work for him? We have to get the Wu back."

"Somehow I don't think you have too much to worry about." Hsi Wu says, "No demon in his right mind will listen to that minute sized bean, no matter how evil or powerful he is. Demon's don't generally work well with each other, which is sort of why Chase Young got rid of Hannibal Bean in the first place." Hsi Wu stopped talking when he saw the three monks looking at him in shock.

"How do you know about Hannibal Bean and Chase Young?" Omi asks.

"It's a long story," Hsi Wu says, "For now let's just say I don't get along with them...at all. Especially not Chase Young, and he doesn't like me much either."

"Why not?" Jade asks, "I mean, you have so much in common. Like, you're both creepy demon dudes."

"Yeah, and that's it. That's like saying that you and Valmont are pals because you're both humans." Hsi Wu says, "I don't like Chase, because I don't like when other creatures try to control me, and he has this odd notion that I belong to him."

"Alright, I get it." Jade says, just to get Hsi Wu to shut up. She was really getting irritated by the sound of his voice. Jade turns to Raimundo and says "Any idea of how I can get home, away from demon boy here?"

"Well, it's like Dojo said, we need all five of the diamonds to control it, and we only have one and know the location of one other." Raimundo says, "So you're both stuck in this world for a while." Raimundo thinks for a minute before coming up with an idea.

"You could help us out," Raimundo says to Jade, "One more person couldn't hurt, and things will go a lot quicker if we got the rest of the diamonds when they first get activated."

"I could help," Jade says brightly, "I could totally do something useful."

"Sure you could," Hsi Wu mutters, just loud enough for the twelve year old girl to hear, "If being helpful involves getting in everybody else's way."

"Shut up, stupid demon." Jade snaps, clenching her fists. Raimundo steps between Jade and Hsi Wu and faces the demon.

"Alright, first off, what's your name?" Raimundo asks. Hsi Wu blinks, did this human seriously just ask him what his name was? That was...strange.

"Hsi Wu," The demon replies.

"Cool," Raimundo says, "So, Hsi Wu, I was actually hoping that you could help us get the Shen Gong Wu too."

"Why in the world would I do that?" Hsi Wu asks.

"Well, I know you want to get out of this world as soon as possible." Raimundo says, "If you help us, we can, you know, get you back to your world."

"Considering that the world I came from was a prison, a better offer would be to say that I can go to another world entirely." Hsi Wu says.

"Alright, we'll work out which world you'll go to later." Raimundo says, "So, you gonna help us out?"

"You guys work against Chase, don't you?" Hsi Wu asks.

"Yes, we do." Omi responds.

"Then sure, I'll join your little wu gathering group momentarily." Hsi Wu says.

"Tch, there's no way I'm working with that thing." Jade says.

"You're going to have to," Raimundo says, "You guys may not like each other, but you both want to get out of here, and the best way to do that is by working with us on this."

"I guess you're right," Jade sighs, holding out her hand.

"I suppose I could tolerate her for a short while," Hsi Wu says. The demon outstretches his own arm to clasp Jade's hand, but when Jade see's his sharp claws she draws her own hand back. Hsi Wu glares at her and pulls his own hand back.

"human's," He mutters, "Somehow they believe that interaction with demons will kill them." Hsi Wu shakes his head and folds his wings around his body. He uses his magic to turn himself into a human child, like he had before. When he's done he unfolds his wings, then conceals them so he looked like just a normal kid.

"This better?" The boy demon asks, offering his hand out again. Jade hesitates for a second before accepting it. The two children shake on their agreement to try to deal with each other until they could once again be free of each other's presence. It wasn't spoken, but neither of them believed that this agreement would hold up for very long. Guess they would just have to see.

**Haha, now Hsi Wu and Jade are working with the monks. Gee, I bet that'll turn out just fabulously. Oh, fair warning for the readers, I won't be having Clay talk very much in this, because honestly I haven't seen the show in years and don't want to totally mess up Clay's way of talking.**

**I'll have the next chapter up soon. Until then, drop a review, tell me how you like the story so far, you have no idea how much one review makes my day.**


	6. Chapter 5

** So, this next chapter won't be as long, it'll just be a fun short thing, and I think pretty adorable, but that's just me. Anyways, read and enjoy. **

Jack grumbled and sulked around his evil lair. You know what? He wasn't even sure if he could call it his anymore. Wuya and Hannibal Bean had completely taken over. First they just want to hide out at his place to be away from Chase's watching eye, but Jack could handle that. What he refused to tolerate was for them to bring random weirdos here, or summon a demon and torture it.

On the upside, Wuya and the bean thought so low of him that they didn't want to be in the same room as him, and honestly, Jack was more than fine with that. Jack slipped his goggles over his eyes and started working on one of his Jack-bots again, this always helped him relax and calm down, and boy, did he need some calming down right now, he was so frustrated. Sure, Wuya wasn't bugging him anymore, but only because she went to talk with Hannibal Bean about whether to let the random weirdo that they brought with them earlier work with them. This wouldn't have made Jack angry, if it wasn't for the fact that while they spoke they wanted Jack to keep an eye on-

"Hey, boy, stop playing with those toys and tell me more about these magical items." young Valmont commands.

-that stupid British brat. Does he not know how to close his mouth? He won't shut up. Jack groans and looks at the pint-sized kid.

"First off, when you're that size, you don't get to call me boy as if you're the boss of me." Jack says, "Second, I've already told you, they're called Shen Gong Wu, and, like you've already been so observant to notice, they're magical."

"Well, what do they do?" Valmont asks, still using that same I'm-better-than-you voice that a lot of people seemed to talk to Jack with, he hated it, he was the evil boy genius here, they didn't have any right to look down on him. Especially not someone who was shorter than him, even if he was originally an adult.

"They all do different things," Jack says. "And no, I'm not going to explain what they all do to you, now shut up and let me work." Jack turns his back on the white haired kid, ready to completely ignore him until Wuya got back. Sure, she told him to keep an eye on him, but what trouble could he cause?

Valmont was slightly angry that this idiotic boy was treating him like a child. This was the worst part of being turned into a child, people began to treat you like one. Well, fine, if the boy won't show him more Shen Gong Wu, then Valmont could show himself. He had paid attention when Wuya had put away the Shen Gong Wu before, so he knew where they were. Valmont went over to the cabinet that held a decent amount of different Wu in it. There were a couple of completely different ones, but one Wu caught Valmonts eye.

It looked like a mask of a mystical looking fox. Valmont didn't know why this Fox mask caught his attention, it just did. Valmont picked it up and felt a strange power course through his body. Valmont could tell that it was magic he was feeling, yet unlike any magic he'd ever experienced before. Valmont didn't like the feel of magic in most cases, having a spell put on you, changing you. This mask however was different, Valmont could feel such power coming through it, and there was one thing he knew for sure, he wanted that power to be his.

"Hey, boy, how do you make the Shen Gong Wu work?" Valmont asks Jack.

"You just say it's name." Jack replies while keeping his attention on his Jack-bot

"Well, what's the name of this one?" Valmont asks, holding up the mask to Jack. Jack turns around and looks at the mask. He recognized it, Wuya had brought it with her when she took over, but she didn't tell him what it did.

"I think it's called Mask of the Fox Spirit, or something like that." Jack says, turning back to his robot. "But don't mess around with it, I don't know what it-"

"Mask of the Fox Spirit!" Valmont says as he holds the mask up and puts it on, interrupting and completely ignoring Jack's words. The second the mask connected to his skin he felt it merge with him, he was becoming one with the mask, and he was perfectly fine with that. This was completely different than those other times he had merged with some strange magic thing, all those other times there had been someone else fighting for control, but not this time. This time it was all Valmont with all the power.

"You ding-dong, I just told you to not mess around with it." Jack says. He takes his goggles off his eyes and back at the top of his head. Jack then takes a good look at how Valmont looked now and burst out into laughter on the spot.

Valmont wasn't just a little kid anymore. Yes, he was still a kid, but he now looked more like a human fox hybrid. He had white fox ears sticking out of his hair and a fluffy white fox tail. His hands had fur on them and looked more like claws, and so did his feet. Even his face looked more fox like.

"What are you laughing at?" Valmont asks.

"Oh, man, this is priceless." Jack laughs, "you look like a fluffy white fuzzball." Valmont needed to see what was so funny, so he bounded for the bathroom where a mirror was. Valmont jumped onto the counter and looked at his reflection. That idiot boy was right, he was a fuzzball, but Valmont didn't find the situation humorous, he found it invigorating.

His instincts and senses had never been better. Except maybe when he was turned into a cat...no, not even then. This was even better than that. Valmont took a good look at his hands and admired the sharp claws he now had. Then took another look in the mirror to see his teeth, which had become sharper. Valmont closed his mouth and grinned wickedly. Part fox, yes, he thinks he could live with that quite nicely. Just imagine what he could accomplish like this.

He was pulled out of his fantasies when Wuya called him back into the main room. Valmont obediently jumped off the counter and made his way back to where the others were. So they had decided what they were going to do with them, it took them long enough. Valmont honestly didn't care for what they decided, but if they had him stay and work with them, he'd be more than happy to. He could learn a thing or two from the witch and demon.

"Well, we decided what we're going to do with you." Wuya says, but she stops when she caught sight of Valmont's fox-like appearance. "What happened to you?" She asks.

"He used the Mask of the Fox Spirit." Jack speaks up immediately. "Even though I told him not to mess around with it."

"Hm, the look suits you." Wuya comments. Jack's jaw drops, he was sure that Valmont would get in trouble for messing with Wuya's Wu. "And I'm sure it has even more hidden powers." Wuya continues. Valmont smirks, more powers? Oh, this was just too brilliant.

"We can test out these powers of yours now." Wuya says, "Come on, boys, a new Shen Gong Wu has activated itself." She looks down at Valmont, "You get me this Wu, and we'll let you stay, and keep the Fox Mask."

"Oh, I'll get this Shen Gong Wu," Valmont says, "There's no way I'm giving up this mask."

*******Squeee* little fox Valmont, just the thought of it makes me smile...yeah, moving on. So, this chapter actually wasn't as short as I thought it would be, even though literally all that happened was Valmont got turned into the foxy thing.**  



End file.
